The invention concerns a sawing apparatus for sawing workpieces of wood, plastic material and the like, comprising at least one circular saw blade that is drivable in rotation by a drive motor and is adjustable from a ready position into a working position.
Sawing apparatus are known with which elongate workpieces of wood are sawed in order to either bring them to a certain length or in order to remove defects and/or bad wood qualities from the workpieces. As long as workpieces with the same cross-section are fed to the sawing apparatus, the workpieces can be sawed within a short period of time. However, it happens frequently that workpieces with changing cross-sections are sequentially supplied to the sawing apparatus. In this case, always the same sawing blade stroke is employed for sawing the workpieces of different widths and/or thickness so that no high throughput of the sawing apparatus can be achieved.
The invention has the object to configure the sawing apparatus of the aforementioned kind such that a high throughput of workpieces to be sawed can be achieved with it.